Sins of a Galactic Empire Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the mod for Ironclad / Stardock game Sins of a Solar Empire that . Welcome to the 'Sins of a Galactic Empire' wiki, a mod for the best selling game Sins of a Solar Empire, that combines the best elements from the main game, with leading mods to create a Star Wars version of the game. You can select one of seven unique factions straight out of the Star Wars franchise and lead your people to victory over your competitors by any means necessary. As you expand to new worlds, you will gain access to vital resources and powerful artifacts, construct shipyards to build mighty fleets, establish trade with neighbors, and assimilate rival cultures. Each of the factions in Sins of a Galactic Empire has its own unique strengths and weaknesses. Once you choose which side to fight for you‘ll only have the resources of your homeworld and your wits to help you start your new empire. Be wary, however, for danger lies at the end of every hyperspace lane and it‘s not only your opponents who will seek your destruction. Download the mod here , check the Mod DB page here and check out the forums here! And you can join the official IRC chat here! Please check these instructions before contributing. since December 2012 Contents ; Gameplay * Fleet Logistics ** '''Fleet Supply ** Resources * Ship Types * Planets ** Planet Types ** Planetary Improvements ** Allegiance * Diplomacy System ** Missions * Research Trees * Orbital Structures ** ' Culture' ** ' Tactical Structures' * Factions ** CIS ** Republic ** New Republic ** Empire ** Alliance ** Yuuzhan Vong ; Extended Info * Lore * Maps * Strategies * Tips & Tricks * Achievements Latest News *January 3, 2013: Full release R1003: This is a full release, and no earlier patches are needed or compatible. It offers properly binned meshes, significantly reducing the load times, and a variety of balances and tweaks to better gameplay. It is Rebellion 1.1 compatible, get it here *December 28, 2012: Add-ons pack released. This optional patch offers 4 add-ons that are all compatible with each other- they are as follows: 200% Health Boost: Doubles the health and passive regeneration of all ships. Cruel AI / Vicious AI: These two addons increase the AI's difficulty; Vicious is tougher than Cruel; you may only activate one of these two addons. Hyperspace Interdiction Modification: This makes gravity well generators slow up the hyperspace charge-up of ships rather than prevent them from entering hyperspace. Reduced Weapon Ranges: This reduces the range of all weapons by 50%. Imperial VSDs: This gives the Empire access to the Victory Star Destroyer I and II. Get it here *December 17, 2012: R961 Hotfix released, fixing multiple glitches, including the supercap spawn bug, as well as tweaked the game options (ex. income speeds, ship speeds), adds in a series of new random maps, the "Quick" series, which are tailored to allow for faster matches, tweaks mines' AoE damage, and improves mine clearing abilities; mine sweepers will now kill mines versus just make them vulnerable to fire. Download it here. *November 5, 2012: R961 Patch for Rebellion 1.041. This patcha adds in fighter shields, fixes the Acclamator II, and the Bulwark Mk.I's default firing range, which were accidentally broken in revision 955, updates the descriptions for some frigates and cruisers, and some other little bugs/glitches, bringing the mod to revision 961 standard. Download it here. __NOEDITSECTION__